Blessed Truths and Blessed Lies
by comilusionary
Summary: Harry Potter, cursed with Immortality, has been banished from his home realm. He finds himself stuck in Thedas, with no choice but to keep living. He finds himself stuck living through and influencing the very events that shape Thedas as he knows it. From the Orlesian Occupation to the Blight and beyond, Harry will live and he will tell it. Grey!Sarcastic!MoD!Harry Potter. Harry/?
1. Chapter 1

Blessed Truth and Blessed Lies

"Mate, I really can't help ya!" a gruff voice exclaimed. The Room was dark. The atmosphere was overwhelming. Deep. Accusing. Bad memories. The interrogation wasn't the man's favorite thing. In fact, it was among his least. The walls, floor, and roof were all made of stone as was the chair he had been roughly thrown into. Now that he thought of it, the chair was from Kirkwall, bronze angular inscriptions had been etched onto it. Was he in Kirkwall? These thoughts were thrust into the back of his mind as his interrogator stepped out of the shadows.

She was beautiful, in a rip-your-balls-off kinda way. Short black hair, almost pixie-like truth be told. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost amber. Amber could describe this woman well. Harry really couldn't help but think of the Mediterranean peoples when he saw her. She had a deep scar on her left cheek and rather severe glare. _Ah, that last one is for me._

"I am not your 'mate', Sorcerer, and I would suggest you shut your mouth before you make a fool of yourself with inane remarks and flippant statements." even the Woman's accent was the Mediterranean. _Nevarran, actually._ He did so enjoy the parallels between the realms, not that anyone besides him knew there were others.

"Ah so you know who **I** am, but alas, I do not knowwho you are…?" the black haired wizard's voice coming out rough both from not having had any water for a day and a half and how old he was, _Master of Death, so thankful for that_. His beard was long and rather unkempt as was his wild hair. He had not worn glasses since he was banished from his home realm. _Nope, don't think about that._ His dirty leather trench coat was stain with blood almost all over except for the arms which had been removed and currently had his plate arm armor sticking through the holes. He knows his Orlesian breastplate was dented to shit from the Seekers. _Fucking daisy chantry bootlickers._ It was an expensive breastplate too. Gifted to him for saving some random Orlesian mage from 2 rogue templars a few months back. Gold, Silver, and steel could stop a claw from a Wyvern, damn thing. _Trust me I've tried it._

The Woman finally answered in that rather pleasant accent of hers, "I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, of the Chantry, and yes, I know a great deal about you… Harry the Bartender, Henrik the Mercenary, Hadrian, Advisor to the Hero of Ferelden, and most recently Imrus…"

Harry immediately deadpanned, "So you know a lot, wondered how long it would take to put it all together. I mean not as if every name was a variant of the other… fucking medievals." he muttered the last part under his breath.

"So Seeker of Truth, you want the truth about me yes, perhaps my connection to every Hero in the past 10 years, Ferelden, Orlais, and Kirkwall?" Harry knew how this was going to happen. He would spill, he quickly decided, _well not all of it, owe that much to Hawke_. He had wanted this story to be told and truthfully, a hero would be exactly what the world need when it comes to those fucking Templars and Mages.

"Yes, but I have no doubt you will need to be convinced so I to-" Harry quickly interrupted.

"No need Seeker… I'll tell you everything, from Ostagar to the Blight, to Vigil's Keep...even to fucking Tevinter if I have to… no, don't worry, I'll tell you what got us into this mess"

* * *

Cassandra looked at the grungy man before her. He was in chains for both her and his own safety. She had no notion that she could defeat him in hand-to-hand combat if he were unchained. Although her seekers could kill him, it would not be without a few losses at least. He was said to have personally trained the Hero of Ferelden, a woman whose magic was as legendary as her sword hand, apparently, she was taught in the ways of the Arcane Warrior, a lost art that Harry (or Hadrian, or Henrik) was a master of, somehow. She had researched his exploits and has consequently come up with very little, Leliana had been of very little help as well, as apparently during her travels with him and the hero, he had said very little about himself to anyone, with the exception of the Hero and the now King Alistair.

Harry asked a question about what she wanted to know. Truthfully there was a lot of missing pieces in everything surrounding the man. AS far as she knew he had helped the Hero, Commander Caron and Hawke then simply disappeared, and she wasted details of it all, everything that had lead to the mage-templar war.

It was true she did want to know exactly what had happened and his hand in all of it. She knew he had been around for longer than 17 years as he told everyone. He said he started his adventuring when he was 18, (17 years ago) but she had evidence of his dealings with the Fereldan Royalty during the Orlesian Invasion more than 100 years ago. By all means, it made no sense, but at the same time, it would explain a lot to find Harry was immortal. She quickly decided to drop her trump card.

"Yes, but I have no doubt you will need to be convinced so I to-" the man interrupted her with an uncharacteristically serious look.

"No need Seeker… I'll tell you everything, from the Ostagar to the Blight, to Vigil's Keep...even to fucking Tevinter if I have to… no, don't worry, I'll tell you what got us into this mess". She had to look uncertain in this moment. The entire sentence confused her. She had no idea what happened at Vigil's Keep and even less of an idea of Tevinter.

"I'll start with the Blight...specifically at its beginning when Commander Duncan's dreams started".

 **AN - I've literally been pining for a story like this for a long time. There are a lot of SI fics where the characters are immortal for no reason, so I figured I'd make one where the immortal one is Harry, which actually has a reason. Most of the Harry Potter fics out there are either unfinished  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry POV_

Blessed Truth and Blessed Lies

The days had been getting shorter. It was only about 3 or 4 months from winter, quite beautiful too. The leaves were turning, and the Bannorn was very colorful. Overall it was quite pleasant. Duncan and I had been sitting at camp picking everything up in preparation to continue our quest to find more recruits. Normally, it would have been a normal Warden Recruiter to find more Wardens but Duncan had been getting restless as of late. I had been meaning to talk to him about it but it seemed we were always busy either fighting, recruiting or sleeping. While we had been picking up, I finally asked him.

"Duncan, old boy, I can't help but notice your recent harried attitude. If you don't mind me asking, what's got you so worried?"

Duncan stopped saddling his horse when I asked. He turned and looked at me with a pained expression. Whatever it was, it was quite serious.

"Its...well... I've been having the dreams again" I looked at him with concern, he hadn't had problems with dreams in a long time. For at least 10 years. "Warden dreams? But I thought you'd had almost 5 more years before they started?"

"That's just it Harry. They're not normal warden dreams. Last nights dream was of a blighted dragon… and a legion of Darkspawn marching". My eyes widened greatly. A Blighted Dragon, also known as an Archdemon, bringers of a Blight.

"You don't mean to tell me that… that there is a blight coming?" I had lived through a lot, occupations, invasions, cataclysms, I had thought that after all this time of life in this realm, I wouldn't have to worry about much. But a Blight? That was most definitely something to worry about.

He only uttered 2 words in response: "I do…"

* * *

After that we redoubled our efforts to recruit, we traveled from the Bannorn to Denerim to Amaranthine to Orzammar. On our way back, however, was when we finally got around to checking the Circle. _And what a check it was._

I found it funny how even when they were under constant scrutiny and felt the bite of mistrust, the Mages managed to stay a good sort. The Templars were dickwads as usual, and Greagoir in particular, was an ass but that's to be expected. Irving still seemed shady as hell, which was odd for such an old man, sort of like he was scheming all the time. the Tower itself had a particular atmosphere, it was rather contradictory as well. To be a prison yet also home for the mages.

"Many have already gone to Ostagar, we've committed enough of our own to the war effort!" Greagoir was all but shouting at that point, when I noticed the newest mage and hopefully grey warden recruit walking through the door.

I nudged Duncan and nodded towards the Woman. she was small for a human, brown hair braided and then lead around her shoulder. She had big blue eyes, strange for a human as well, I suspected she was a half-elf. she looked very weak but her eyes held a fire whenever she looked first at Greagoir, evidently, there was bad blood there.

"Your own? When have you felt such kinship towards the mages, Greagoir? Or perhaps-" I quickly decided to stop the bickering, which they did ever so often.

"Ahem. If you two are quite done bickering like an old married couple? Someone is here to see you Irving…," Both of them glared at me and Duncan sighed. Diplomacy, Am I right? I have a knack for it, says no one. Greagoir huffed and walked out of the room, gruff as usual.

"Uh...Hello first enchanter, knight commander," _ooh, diplomatic too?_ "Jowan told me you wanted to see me?," Her voice came out soft. And truthfully that was one way of describing her: Soft. it was why Duncan wasn't interested in her as a recruit. However, I saw not what was but what could be. I thought about her power as a mage, and though I had yet to see her character, I would certainly be looking for indicators.

"Yes, Indeed, I wanted to introduce you to these 2 Grey Wardens and congratulate you on your harrowing," Oh not again. My tagging along with Duncan all the time has basically instilled this ironically false idea that I too am a Grey Warden which, although offered _many_ times, I am not.

"This is Commander Duncan and…?," he was asking for my name? Come the fuck on, Irving, I've talked to you twice since I got here.

"Name's Hadrian, or Harry if ya like, and by the way, I'm not actually a Grey Warden, so much as Duncan's sidekick." I sent a side look at Irving. He blinked innocently as ever. Duncan shook his head a little.

"Nonetheless, congratulations are in order, _Mage._ Here are your robes and Staff, and your phylactery has been sent to Denerim," Irving said and handed the woman her folded robes and her staff.

She took the Robes and set the staff on top of them. She then sighed and looked at the Enchanter, then me then Duncan.

"Thank you First Enchanter," She looked at us, "Greetings Grey Warden, Ser Hadrian. My name is Lilith Amell. It's a pleasure to meet you." she dipped her head respectfully.

I glanced at Duncan. He had an approving look in his Eye. he had been looking for someone with tact for a long while, between Alistair, Corwin, his current second, and his newest recruit Daveth, not many in the Wardens had any tact _at all_.

Yet I also saw the look she gave Irving when he mentioned her phylactery, she held her tongue in front of guests, but I saw that she wasn't a big fan of the phylactery system, neither was I for that matter. In fact, although I had grown to love this place more than my previous realm, Mage's treatment was one of few things I truly _hated_ along with the treatment of Elves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and may I also give my congratulations on your successful Harrowing," Duncan said with a nod.

"Thank you, Warden. Now First Enchanter, was there anything else?" she addressed Irving.

Irving replied, "No nothing else, However, I would ask that you escort Duncan and Hadrian to their respective quarters"

She nodded and looked at us, then gestured for us to follow. We quickly walked out into the hall towards the guest quarters. It came to no surprise to me that the hall was just as overdone as the rest of the tower. the Tevinters had a knock for overdone, pretentious and convoluted. She walked at a leisurely pace however about halfway there she slowed and eventually turned to us.

She asked, "Duncan, can I ask a question?" He nodded, "What is your purpose here?" which would have sounded harsh had she not had such a soft voice.

"Harry and I are here to recruit mages for the King's Army," she looked confused at Duncan's answer so I decided to go more into detail.

"Mages are dead useful against Darkspawn. Y'know with all the explosions and pretty colors and shit like that," I elaborated. Duncan, as usual, sighed at my bluntness and she looked even more confused.

"I don't understand. There's an army and they're fighting Darkspawn? How come I haven't heard of this? And How come the king needs 2 Grey Wardens for recruitment?" She asked, showing some wits for picking that last detail out.

I chuckled then answered, "The Korcari wilds have really gone to shit. Darkspawn raids, troop shortages, not to mention the Superstitious maker-fearing Fereldens. The King mustered all his forces to turn back the Darkspawn coming out of the Wilds. It doesn't surprise me that you don't know, Greagoir fears mages not inside his control, didn't advertise it much"

I disliked Greagoir, however honorable he was, but truth be told I disliked Irving more. He brought back bad memories, of old men with a penchant for treating someone's life like a chess piece. fuck this tower, bad memories.

Lilith, however, caught on to my omission of why there we were the ones recruiting, it became evident that she was truly cunning, "And why are you two the ones doing recruiting for the king?" I looked at Duncan, who lightly grinned and decided for once to be truthful regarding the Grey Warden business.

"We are looking for exceptional mages to recruit into the Grey Wardens. We do not have many but they have always been, as Harry said, exceptional at combating the darkspawn," I was surprised at Duncan having actually answered. He didn't often speak of anything regarded the Grey Wardens even something innocent as this.

She nodded with a hopeful look in her eye and then turned her attention to me, "What about you? Are you recruiting for the Wardens as well or just for the Army?"

I smiled then answered, "Neither, I have a personal reason for coming here, which I shall not share." and personal it was. I had been training people since I found myself in this realm since I had mastered the art of the Arcane Warrior, which was..well a very long time ago. I had come here looking to train Duncan's new recruit in the art.

She seemed miffed but shrugged it off eventually, "Well thank you for answering my questions, your rooms are just up here. It was good meeting you," she said.

She walked off to meet with her friend Jowan who was waiting down the hallway. I looked at Duncan and he walked into his room. I followed. I entered the room to see it was a pretentious as the rest of the rooms here.

"So Duncan let's make a list: One, She's powerful, very. Two, She has the drive for my teachings, and finally, she has that tact that you have been looking for. So what do ya think? Good enough for ya?," I asked with no small amount of sarcasm at the end.

Duncan looked at me with a smirk and said, "I'm not sure if she has the edge that will be needed. She's soft, she's innocent," his smile dropped, "She wouldn't make it, your teachings or the Joining,"

"Duncan, you know as well as I do that one darkspawn is all it takes to lose that innocence. The very magic behind the taint is a loss of innocence. And my teachings don't require a hardened person to succeed. They require a fire in the heart and the drive to learn."

Duncan shook his head and asked, "you really think she has that fire? And not to diminish your talents of teaching, but you do remember what happened to the last one you taught-"

"That was a mistake! I should never have taught him, he took it too far and I'll _never_ make that mistake again" the topic always angered me beyond measure. I rarely showed true emotions but certain topics… well, they were not to be discussed.

"I-I apologize Harry… I should not have brought that up, but this _girl_ leaves me with doubts," Duncan voiced his doubts, not without good reason. She was all the things not associated with the Grey Wardens, but after such a long time in this realm, I could see things in people that most people couldn't. In Duncan, I saw the instinct and drive when he killed to survive and now he was one of the Warden's best.

"I see something in her, Duncan," His eyes widened, "I don't know what it is but its something, mayhaps she doesn't have the fire yet, but she has the spark" _the spark of heroes_.

* * *

 **AN - WOW... I had been debating on whether Harry was MoD or just a normal 30-year-old dude, but then someone said 'Why not both? I've never seen an immortal MoD Harry stuck in a 30 yo body" and I was like 'oh hell yeah'. so btw I didn't plan out this story but some of the ideas I had are fucking great so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - Duncan's armor is the DA2 Grey Warden Armor, and for Harry's armor, think NCR Ranger but medieval.**

 ** _Lilith POV_**

Blessed Truth and Blessed Lies

When I had walked into the First Enchanters Room, the first thing I had noticed had been the Grey Warden Duncan and his companion. Duncan was a tall man who seemed to command respect. I couldn't say he didn't intimidate me. He was at least 6 feet tall, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his beard was neatly cut. An earring was hooked into his left ear and his eyebrows were furrowed.

The Warden Commander's armor was silver and quite shiny. It was ornate yet obviously useful as it had a good few scratches and dents. It was bulky and covered a studded blue tunic. His weapons were a thin silver longsword and a long dueling dagger. Overall he seemed the sort to be the most dangerous at all times and it showed.

Hadrian or Harry, on the other hand, was tall as well, just a bit more than Duncan, but he was thinner. He also had long black hair but his was let loose coming down to his shoulders. His beard was less well trimmed and his eyes stood out the most. They were an arcane green of the most vibrant kind. I had seen powerful mages with such eyes however they were rare and almost always old grey men.

Harry's armor consisted of fancy Orlesian plate with a long sleeveless leather long coat over it. His armor made him seem even gruffer than his face and I realized that for some reason he was more intimidating than Duncan. I thought it had been the armor but I realized after the meeting it had been his stance. He looked ready to hurt something at a moments notice. Some older Templars were the same, but he looked like he would be better stronger and faster when he did it.

Both of the men had successfully intimidated both mages and Templars alike. It was actually impressive. After hearing both of them talk they had been considerably less intimidating. Harry was blunt and humorous, obviously not used to situations requiring tact. Between the cursing and smirking, he seemed a fool but I knew he wasn't. and Duncan was polite and seemingly passive, even though he was anything but. They both had deep voices, but Duncan's was particularly captivating, deep and charismatic, with the tiniest hint of a Rivaini accent.

The earlier conversation I had with the two of them had confused me even more than before I had it. Duncan said he was recruiting for the wardens, which was an interesting tidbit. I had thought that I'd very much like to be apart of their order. It seemed honorable and if Duncan was the commander and Hadrian an ally, then I could guess what the rest of the Wardens would be like.

I also had questions about the Darkspawn in general. They were unknown to me, I didn't like to research history, Irving said that researching history made connections to personal histories but I didn't want any connections, so I knew little of the blights and darkspawn. Duncan, as a grey warden must know all about them, I wonder if Hadrian knew as much?

Speaking of Hadrian, he confused me equally. He said that his reasons for coming were his own but I could only guess at what that purpose was, there were few reasons to come to my place of dwelling, but none of them would be of interest to a warrior like him.

Further, on the name Hadrian, I had heard it somewhere, during a lesson a day or two ago. I resolved to ask Irving later.

I had just finished escorting Duncan and Harry when Jowan had waved me over to him at the end of the hall. He looked worried, which wasn't unusual but he looked _really_ worried this time. I jogged over to him and he quickly assaulted me with words.

"Lilith, I _really_ needourhelpit'sreallyimportantandifyoudontcomewithmeimightdie…." he spat out in one syllable. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him knowingly.

"Do you want to say that again? This time slower?" I smirked. He was paranoid about everything and if he said he might die when probably just failed a test.

"Lilith, I really _really_ need your help. J-just come with me please?" he pleaded which was normal enough until I saw him on the verge of breaking down.

I quickly answered, "Of course, Jowan. What do you need?"

"Not here. Come and meet with me in the Chantry, quickly," he glanced around suspiciously. As if looking for a spy or something. Truthfully Irving would do that. He was a schemer, Irving was bitter about the Chantry and Circle and it showed in how he manipulated people.

"The Chantry? That's the Templar's favorite haunt, why are we going there?" I asked.

He answered, "Don't worry about that, just...just come on!" He started walking towards the Chantry, and I followed.

* * *

 ** _Harry POV_**

Duncan and I were sitting in the mess hall of the tower, casually eating breakfast when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jowan and Lilith rush past the door, almost in a sprint. Duncan saw it too. I looked at him and grinned.

"There's mischief afoot, my friend. I have a feeling we'll get a look at that fire today", I told him.

He replied, gruffly, "I'm telling you now, she doesn't have it", I shook my head at his lack of optimism.

I had been looking for almost 4 years for someone to teach. A long time ago, I had sworn not to allow the Art to fall into naught but memories. My last apprentice had… not done well, taken my teachings and warped them.

Nonetheless, I smiled and said, "We shall see, but if she does, you'll recruit her?"

"If she shows she's not as weak as I thought, then yes, I shall try to get her to join," he answered.

* * *

Lilith ** _POV_**

Jowan and I had finally gotten to the Chantry, which was oddly empty, and then found a secluded corner. In that secluded corner, there was a redheaded woman in chantry robes, a sister no doubt.

"Lilith, I'd like you to meet, well...uh, Lily," Jowan tried to introduce me to the woman, obviously stumbling over the two similar names, "You remember the girl I told you about? well this is her"

I chuckled and said, "well, it's good to meet you Lily, but Jowan please don't tell me this is the life and death situation you were telling me about?"

"No this isn't everything I wanted to tell you about. There's something else. Its, well, it's about the Harrowing. I've discovered that they aren't going to put me through it. They're going to make me tranquil! All because of a rumor of blood magic" His voice had gotten steadily higher and louder, he was beyond frightened. But nonetheless, the news shocked me.

"What?! Jowan, are you sure? How do you know?" I was admittedly worried about this too.

Jowan didn't even have the drive to turn to blood magic. He wasn't exactly the strongest mage, nor the sharpest knife in the drawer. It was impossible to see him using blood magic.

Jowan continued his story, "Lily saw a document on Greagoir's desk. It was permission for the right of tranquility… th-they're gonna make me tranquil! You have to help, please?"

I quickly answered, "Of course! It's not like you're actually a blood mage, you don't have the capacity for it!" Jowan nervously chuckled, "Right?"

"No! I haven't used blood magic. I-its evil after all. Anyways the plan is to destroy my Phylactery and then I can escape later tonight. Are you in?" He sent me a pleading look.

"Yes, I'm in, tell me the full plan" I quickly decided. He was my friend, of course, I'd help him.

"Thank you so much!" the Chantry girl decided to brief me.

"The Phylactery chamber is behind 2 doors, the first can be unlocked with a full mages spell and a Templar's passphrase. I overheard the passphrase a few days ago, and now that you have gone through your Harrowing, your Mana can unlock the door" Her voice came out soft and in a very conspiratory manner.

"And the second door?" I asked.

She answered, "The second door leads directly into the Phylactery chamber. It requires two keys, one from Irving and one from the Knight Commander. However, Jowan believes that a Rod of Fire could melt the locks and we could get in without the keys"

A rod of fire was an enchanters item. Owain wouldn't let me have it without a permission slip. Tough. I'd have to ask an Enchanter for a permission slip, probably have to do a favor for it too. I'd have to check that Owain had one first.

I quickly said, "I can go get one," she nodded, "I'll be back in soon" I ran off towards the storeroom.

* * *

 ** _Harry POV_**

I had been chatting with another of the Mage Apprentices near the storage place for magic shit, when funnily enough Lilith the future recruit half-sprinted into the hall, I turned to the Mage who had been telling me about his upcoming field trip.

"I'm quite excited, I mean not many get the chance to go all the way to Val Royeaux-" I interrupted him, "Sorry Finn, Grey Warden business," I told him and walked towards Lilith.

I got close enough to hear the end of their conversation. Owain had asked what she needed a 'Rod of Fire' for.

She answered, "I need it for my research into… burning...stuff," she looked flustered and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Owain stated in his usual monotone voice, "I am sorry, but I can not give you a Rod of Fire without a Permission Slip from an Enchanter"

She sighed as though she had expected this and said "Fine, I'll go get a permission slip," She spun on her heel and almost ran straight into me.

She half gasped and looked up at me. I shot one of my eyebrows in a questioning manner and asked, "Research into burning stuff? Sounds like a legitimate area of study"

She blushed but pulled herself together quickly and answered with a little heat in her voice, "I do not know what business my studies are to you Ser, but I ask that you leave me to it"

I acquiesced with a nod and turned to the side, letting her pass. All the while thinking of just what she could use a rod of fire for. The obvious answer was trying to actually burn something in the tower but I thought better, after all, she was no deviant. A few seconds later, I realized that this had to have something to do with Jowan.

I said to myself, "Mischief afoot. I was right Duncan"

* * *

 _ **\- 2 hours later**_

"DUNCAN! HEY DUNCAN!" I yelled trying to get him to come out of his room. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't get lost a few times. Navigation of identical circular rooms isn't my forte. Not good since the situation called for a quick resolution

The door opened to an Irate looking Duncan, I guess he was taking a nap or something. He simply looked at me and asked a forceful "What?"

"Greagoir said something about a break-in at the phylactery chamber, come on! Let's go!" I turned and started running down the hall, hopefully in the right direction.

Duncan quickly started running down the hall with me. We passed Cullen, the too-nervous-to-be-a-templar kid, and then passed a few more images, Including Finn, the apprentice going on a trip to Orlais.

I took about 10 minutes to get to the Basement Entrance, surprising for how large the tower is, but hey I couldn't complain. It was when we got there however that it became evident that things had really gone to shit. Like _really badly_.

We got there to find all the Templars, Irving, Jowan, a chantry sister and Lilith in what looked to be quite the little spat. Irving was trying to mediate, unsuccessfully. Jowan was standing in front of the chantry girl like he was protecting her and Lilith was going off on Irving and Greagoir.

She was yelling, "Honestly! This whole system is complete bullshit! Taking someone's blood and trapping them forever just because they were born with a curse! It fucking _barbaric_! And don't you dare say that its to protect against abominations, _Greagoir!_ If you templar fucks weren't constantly trying to _unleash your 'holy' fury_ and imprison us then we mages wouldn't be trying to escape or make deals or any of that _shit!"_ she finished her rant with a jab of her finger at Greagoir.

Greagoir was visibly outraged until Irving stepped in and asked about punishment.

"This Blood Mage WILL be made tranquil, his accomplice punishment will be decided at a later date, and this _girl_ will go to Aeonar!" Greagoir yelled. This wasn't going to go well, at all. Irving, Lilith, and Duncan sucked in a breath and Lily began backing away.

"T-The Mage's Prison? N-no please…" She stuttered, utterly terrified. The mages prison was no joke.

Jowan, on the other hand, wasn't terrified but enraged. He whipped out a knife and raised it saying, "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!"

He plunged the knife into, expunging a massive amount of blood. The Templars backed up. Lilith looked on, shocked and confused. Jowan raised both of his hands and, like a conductor of music, whipped them down to cast a blood boil no doubt.

No magic known to these men could block blood magic, but my spells very much could. I quickly raised my right hand as if to tell the blood to stop and cast an old reliable.

" _Protego Horribilis!"_ I incanted. The bright orange shield erupted from my hand, it lit up and the blood magic clashed against it. Duncan behind me had clearly expected that I would block it and drew his sword to engage Jowan. Unfortunately Lily had already told him to leave and never return.

Jowan ran, the coward. He had already left by the time I could lower my shield against his magic. Blood magic was tough, Protego Horribilis was the most powerful shield spell there was but Blood Magic was one of its toughest opponents. Truthfully I had grown to hate using direct magic, especially that of my Home Realm. But it was useful.

Lilith had remarkably already gotten up, just as Duncan helped up Greagoir, and I helped Irving. Both Lilith and Greagoir were visibly furious, however, I was damn sure that Irving smirked a little.

Lilith addressed the Knight Commander with a glare, while the templar shot his own. Greagoir helped up the last templar and then began to talk again. Unfortunately.

"Damn Blood Mages, Traitors, and Deviants," He ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Lily and glared again. Then at Duncan, then finally me and had the gall to ask, "You. Are you a mage? How is it you two are still standing?"

I, however, had noticed the small temperature change in the room and looked to Lilith and saw her trying to kill Greagoir with her eyes, obviously enraged at both Irving and Greagoir.

I smirked and told him, "You have bigger problems," I nodded my chin at Lilith, who immediately burst into a rant.

"Don't. you. Dare. Blaming Traitors and deviants for this!? THIS IS YOUR FAULT! If you hadn't been caging us like! LIKE DOGS and forcefully exposing us to DEMONS then maybe he wouldn't have gone to blood magic for an edge! And you," She looked at Irving, "If you hadn't been trying to manipulate everything all the time this would have happened either. _Honestly the arrogance you must possess to treat innocent people's lives like they are just chess pieces on your chess board_!"

My eyebrows furrowed as a distant and _very_ unwelcome memory came to me…

 _A young 20-year-old Harry Potter stood up abruptly. They were in Dumbledore's office. He was yelling. Dumbledore was calm and uncaring. As usual.  
_

 _"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED IF NOT FOR YOU!" Young Harry screamed at the old man. However, his rage wasn't to last as it turned to a strange melancholy disappointment.  
_

 _"Were you not so arrogant as to treat everyone like a chess piece then maybe… just maybe…" Harry quickly left the room. Grief. Grief for Loss, for this, seemingly never-ending war. For everything.  
_

That had been the day that everything changed in his demeanor. Happiness turned to Indifference. Many things changed.

* * *

When I came out of my memories, Greagoir was yelling at her and Lily, Irving was sighing in disappointment and Duncan was looking at me, worriedly.

I looked at Duncan, my serious look turned to a Smirk and I said, "Fiery. Just like I told you. Pay up, Dunk"

Greagoir was in the middle of yelling again, "When this is done, I'll personally have you made tr-" I interrupted.

"Shut your trap, Greagoir. You'll do nothing," I then looked at Duncan and gestured at Lilith, "If you will, Duncan"

The Grey Warden Commander sighed and said the old rite, "I, Duncan of the Grey Wardens, Hereby Conscript this Mage into our ranks"

Lilith's eyes had widened and Greagoir had gone beet red in rage. Irving had looked surprised and I couldn't help but grin at my newest student.

Said student seemed to have lost her tongue and could only stutter, "T-Thank you, so much," Duncan nodded at her, imperiously and I chuckled.

"WHAT!? I'll not allow it! She is-" Greagoir was interrupted for what seemed the 10th time today, by Irving no less, "It is well within the Grey Warden's rights to conscript her,"

"...Fine, but get her the hell out of here. And never come back" Greagoir started walking towards where Jowan had fled while grumbling about Grey Wardens, Blood Mages, and arrogant Apostates.

I grinned again at Lilith, "Welcome to the Grey Wardens, Kid," Duncan continued my sentence while marching away, "Maker Help you…"

* * *

 **AN - Please tell me if this came off as way too Angsty or Heavy, its kind of important but I probably could have toned it down. Most of Harry's story will be told in Flashbacks or him talking, very few actual chapters where he is in his home realm. Please tell me about any issues in the story and ill do my best to address or fix them. thx**


	4. Chapter 4

AN - I completely dipped on writing for about 4 months, and for that, I am so sorry. I had a complete lack of inspiration and drive, but I will strive to do better this time! As an apology, I'll be kicking it into overdrive over the next few weeks, expect an update next weekend as well. Also let me make a point: Lilith is as much the Main Character as Harry, Think of the tale of King Arthur, Merlin isn't just a side character but he is there to provide needed guidance and doesn't take as much of an active role as King Arthur and his knights. Harry takes the role of Mentor for our other main characters. Just wanted to point that out. 

* * *

**_Blessed Truth and Blessed Lies_**

 **Lilith POV**

Harry, Duncan and I were an odd sight on the small boat leading to the small dock outside of the Spoiled Princess Inn. There was an armored templar rowing the boat. Not very practical, I thought, Duncan, Harry, and the Templar are likely to drown if the boat tips. I was visibly nervous. I had never been outside the tower before, and the outside world seemed daunting to me. It was large, the forests seems too dark, and the sky too high. I attempted to distract myself by thinking idle thoughts until Harry interrupted it.

"Y'know, the outside world looks a horrible place, but thankfully, there are moments when you can glimpse its beauty," He said, being surprisingly helpful until he continued "Especially when you're piss-drunk!"

He laughed as Duncan and I shook our heads. It seemed I was already getting used to his style of jokes. I could tell he hated taking things seriously. Even when Jowan had used his foul magic, Harry had smirked and threw up a strange orange shield that blocked the blood blast. I made a mental note to learn that magic from him. Speaking of, I don't think I've ever seen him at the ferelden circle, strange…

"We're pulling up to the dock" the Templar stated, pulling in his right oar and maneuvering the boar right next to the dock. "Get on your way, Wardens"

We quickly got up on the dock, and as soon as I had stepped off, the Templar disconnected from the dock. Harry muttered something about how he wasn't a warden, and Duncan set to make sure he had all of his things.

"Do you have all your things, Lilith?" Duncan asked, raising his eyebrow at her. "We'll be getting food at the Inn, and then we will be traveling for almost 4 days"

She replied, "I have everything Duncan". I checked my pack for my most prized possession, my mother's amulet, in which there seemed to be a family crest with three ravens under a Chevron, with an armored hand over the top of it, surrounded by stars.

I had no idea where it had come from but my mother had said it had belonged to a great hero who had given it to the forefather of their Family, the Grayvan Family. Nonetheless, I nodded at Duncan and started walking toward the Dock.

Duncan nodded in affirmation and began to walk toward the Inn, while I turned around to look at the tower one last time. Harry stepped so that he was next to me at the end of the dock.

"Will you miss it?" Harry asked looking over at the rising sun. He seemed to be finally taking something seriously, so I seriously answered.

"Of course I will… It's my home, and it has been for 17 years, I think it will always be my home" I answered.

He replied smiling a genuine smile, "What is that they say about home? Its where the heart is? You didn't seem very happy there, perhaps you'll find a new home among the Wardens, Duncan did.." He left me with that walking back towards Duncan.

Truthfully, I hadn't been, Between the Templars looking at me like a dangerous beast, and the rest of the mages either jealous of my power or wary of it, Jowan had been my only real friend, and now he was… gone.

I could see myself with the wardens, Duncan was obviously an honorable and good man, and Harry although not a warden, spent a great amount of time with them apparently and he was a good person as well although he didn't show it.

With this in mind, I turned back, looking away from my old home, and perhaps into my new one.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

"Lilith! Do me a wee favor and go inside to buy me some Ale?" I asked throwing her a bag of coins.

She sighed and nodded her acceptance while walking inside the inn, which was packed and would likely take a few minutes to get anything from.

At this point the young woman looked ragged, no doubt form the stress of the last few days. I knew just how hard it was to deal with leaving home, having done it many times. I used the opportunity to discuss the plan. I turned to Duncan, who raised his eyebrow at me.

"So?" I asked "We going anywhere else?", We had gone to Orzammar and the Brecilian forest, both had been complete busts, with nothing but dead recruits.

"No, Straight to Ostagar from here" He answered, he paused and then continued, "You know, I'm still having doubts about her" he titled his head towards the inn.

I sighed "I know, she's green, but she has potential, I think". She would have to be trained and such but she was already a very powerful mage.

"That's not what I mean, Harry, not only is she inexperienced, but you know better than most what gaining experience in war really means…"

"War is a crucible, Duncan, She'll either come out stronger for it, or she'll break" I answered with a hard look on my face. I've experienced more War than anyone alive. I've seen its consequences on people.

I've seen men who come out the other end both better and stronger, and I've seen men who have left nothing but shells of their former selves, case in point myself after the 3rd war, luckily enough I had enough time to heal, not many others did.

Duncan grimaced and said, "You've condemned her to that, she has no knowledge of what is to come, nothing could prepare her for that, no books, no amount of training. Especially against darkspawn"

"I know what I've done, it's regrettable but no different than myself or you, Duncan" I answered. I did almost the same thing to Duncan almost 20 years ago. 'Join the Wardens or I'd let them execute you.'

Duncan understood the need for recruits but he would never be like me, he could never understand things in the way someone who had seen what I had could.

"Very well, but you know it's not really the same, I was a murderer, Alistair had no choice, Corvin was indebted to you. She likely had another choice, Irving could have gotten her out of punishment, no longer"

"She won't die. She had no choice, it is the same for you and Alistair.", their line of work was dangerous, and I would never feel right recruiting for the Wardens when I wasn't one myself.

Weisshaupt had given me the right to recruit after they were kicked out of Ferelden, back before the Rebellion. Lilith finally managed to make her way out of the inn at this point, carrying a jug of Ale for the trip.

"Thank you very much! This trip oughta be fun!" I held up the jug. Duncan just started walking, while Lilith just smiled and got on her way as well.

It seemed good company and good travels waited for me. Shame the future didn't look as good as the booze.

* * *

It was dark, finally. The camp was set up in a small clearing just north of a small town called Lothering. The world was quiet except for the crackling of the fire and Harry sipping his drink. I sat upon a small log while Duncan stokes the fire some more.

Harry was against a tree drinking his ale when I asked him the question that had been on my mind for some time.

"Harry?" I asked tentatively.

He replied after a small belch, "What is it?"

"I've never seen you at the tower and I've been there for almost 17 years. I've certainly never seen magic like that"

Harry took a small calculating look at me from the corner of his eye. His beard seemingly twitched as he sniffed and considered answering me.

"I never learned at any tower. No, girl, I learned my magic my way, and I planned on offering the same to you..", my eyes widened as he looked at me curiously again.

The opportunity to learn the sort of magic that can dismiss blood magic as easily as he seemed to? it seemed like a dream come true. I opened my mouth to answer, but Harry beat me to it.

He stood up and got closer to the fire and said, "My magic is powerful and old, but since I've... come here, it has become equally... dangerous. Should you accept you'll be learning magic unlike any other, and magic that requires discipline, and hard training... it's not easy."

I thought about the challenge. Truthfully, it excited me, I had no challenge from normal magic, Arcane Bolts, Fireblasts, Healing, none of it was new to me, but now something ancient was offered. I'd be a fool to decline. I jumped at the chance.

"I didn't expect it to be easy. I want to learn"

Harry turned around and grinned. "Id hoped you'd say that..."

* * *

AN 2 - So it's been about half a year since the last update, as I stated before. This document has been sitting in the deep dark of my hard drive for 2 months so yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. They will get longer once action scenes start. Anyways I started an RWBY Story but I wasn't thinking straight while I published it, I have no planning for it and I have other stories swirling so yeah. I might post a few chapters of other stories to gauge interest.


End file.
